<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Second Chance by tsundo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528256">A Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo'>tsundo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki escapes from the Avengers through the Tesseract, but he meets someone very familiar. Someone who sets him on the right path.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This must be a joke. Surely they wouldn’t stop right here and fight over this. Then the briefcase carrying the Tesseract came into view, sliding across the floor past his leather boots. Loki quirked a brow, before looking up at the commotion that caused all this. Stark was laying on the ground, convulsing while Thor attempted to help him as a group of men surrounded Stark. The god of lies sighed in his muzzle as he was kept waiting, having to stand around being guarded by men with guns that couldn’t even kill him until he heard a door slamming open behind him and the Hulk yelling something about the stairs. The sound of glass slid across the floor before bumping into his left foot. Startled by what touched him, he abruptly looked down to see the Tesseract sitting right there. A mischievous twinkle in his eyes gave him newfound glee, knowing he could escape. After looking around, hoping that no one had noticed, Loki bent down to pick the Tesseract up and used it to get the hel out of here. A cloud of blue and black spreading around him before being quickly sucked inward to where it couldn’t be seen. Loki had one place in mind when escaping, home.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He shut his eyes before feeling sunlight filter through his lids, letting out a sigh of relief and opening his eyes. Only to be grabbed roughly by the collar and pulled towards someone. Loki’s eyes shot wide open as a yelp of surprise came from his muzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were met with his own, except this Loki looked... Vastly different. Their emerald eyes were no longer bright, as if a glass film were placed over it and dulled the colour. Their outfit was different to what Loki was used to. Their torso and legs were covered with blue leather, large strips going down diagonally across their chest. Their hair was longer and more tame, the spikes dulling down to a more calmer, wavy fashion. Their pupils were a lifeless grey, to where Loki quickly realised that this version of him was dead. But they were here. And they were holding his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take your muzzle and chains off but I need you to stay quiet for a moment,” Ikol said, a strain in their voice. Loki’s eyes shot down to their neck, dark, heavy bruises covered the surface, an ugly mix of red, purple and yellows starkly contrasting against their pale skin. “You can probably tell I’m dead. Which means YOU are what’s left of me.” Their left hand left Loki’s collar and placed it on top of his forehead, a flood of memories being transferred to his mind. He shut his eyes tightly as the new information entered his mind, unable to cry out in pain. Ikol’s hand left Loki’s forehead and they looked at him with pity before grabbing his collar again with both hands, Loki’s eyes shooting wide open and looking straight at Ikol with fear. “You’ve been given a second chance. Do NOT mess this up,” Ikol growled, their grip tightening on his collar. Their grip loosened as their voice grew soft. “And tell mother I love her. I never got the chance to in my timeline.” They let go, Loki stumbling back as he saw himself fade away, a sorrowful look on their face before closing their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The muzzle and chains that were binding him suddenly fell apart and Loki’s grip on the Tesseract was lost, the cube falling to the floor in front of him as he fell to his knees on the ground. He let out a loud gasp before coughing violently, tears welling up in his eyes as he processed the memories. All the anger that was amplified by the mind stone was no longer there, decreasing to a dull feeling while sorrow quickly replaced it. The memories brought pain that Ikol experienced, the news of being told their mother was murdered flashing before him vividly. Loki couldn’t help but feel the anger Ikol had to go through and experience what happened in that dungeon cell. He swept the chains and muzzle aside before cold tears streamed down his face. His breathing grew ragged as he sobbed quietly, lowering his head, strands of hair falling to the side. His hands were balled up into fists as for the few minutes he mourned before taking a deep breath and loosening his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki got up shakily from the ground, wiping away tears hastily as he attempted to calm himself down. Regaining his composure, he bent down to pick up the Tesseract and hide it within his possessions and left the room quietly. With what Ikol gave him earlier, Loki couldn’t stay for long. He knew that with the Tesseract being in his possession, he couldn’t let Thanos come to the one place that meant everything to him. His mother… and even his brother though he didn’t like him now. A smile tugged at his lips as he replayed Ikol’s memory back on the ship before they died. The memory held a feeling Loki hadn’t felt in a long time. And he wanted to experience that for himself. He crept past the guards who were walking throughout the halls of Asgard only to find himself stopped in front of his mother’s room. Anxiety and fear welled up in him. How would his mother react if she saw him? He stood outside the door for a few moments biting his lip. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. But even Ikol themselves told him to tell his mother he loved her. He didn’t want to have the same regrets Ikol had been carrying with him for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growing impatient with himself, Loki inhaled sharply through his nose and knocked weakly. Tightening his fist, he went to knock again before the door cracked open. The scent of garden flowers filling the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the maids here?” a soft, familiar voice asked, swinging the door further open, Loki could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he gulped out of nervousness. “I wasn’t expecting you to come so-” Frigga cut herself off as soon as she saw the familiar green and black, Loki’s eyes staring at her and she knew immediately he was absolutely terrified. Loki attempted to say something but was quickly enveloped in a hug from Frigga. To where Loki immediately clung onto her, physically shaking from the amount of emotions that were overwhelming him. He shut his eyes tight, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she held him, never wanting to let go. “Loki, Loki,” she breathed. “You came back to me.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,“ Loki sobbed. Frigga hushed Loki as she held him, tears threatening to spill over. After Loki’s sobbing subsided, she let him go and held his hand as she led him into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear child, what did they do to you?” Frigga asked quietly, holding his face in her hands. “You look so tired…” she continued quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to see the horrors I’ve been through,” Loki replied shakily. “But I already know you can see them for yourself, and I… I don’t want you to have to see it,” he said, Frigga’s hold on his face faltering as she went down to hold his cold hands. He took a shaky deep breath and exhaled, knowing he’d have to tell her anyway. “When, when I fell from the Bifrost, I landed…” Loki looked away, Frigga’s grip tightening on his hands. “It was hel. What they, what Thanos did, I… they tortured me and,” Loki lost his will to speak for a moment and let out another shaky breath. A wave of panic overtook him as his eyes widened. “I can’t stay here, he’ll be looking for me, he, he’ll kill all of us just to get the Tesseract,“ Loki said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Frigga said, her hand leaving his and cupping his cheek. Having Frigga be there brought comfort to Loki and he attempted to gather himself from the panic attack he was having. ”I know you’re afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to lose you,” Loki breathed, gaining some semblance of calm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?“ Frigga asked calmly, her hand dropping down from Loki’s cheek to her waist, her other hand still holding onto Loki’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met myself from another timeline,” Loki started. “They told me not to mess up this second chance and they transferred all their memories to me before fading away,” he explained. “One of those memories…“ he looked up at his mother. “You die from dark elves because they wanted the Aether and Ikol... They never got the chance to tell you they loved you. Instead they. The last thing they, I, said to you was that you weren’t my mother.” He went quiet after that, feelings of regret from Ikol pooling up in him, looking at his mother who only had a look of worry on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They and Thor have both been through so much…” Frigga finally said. “But I’m so proud of what they became. Loki,” she said, gaining his full attention. “They want you to be like them. They want you to bloom and grow,” Frigga smiled. “And just know that I love both of you very much.” She paused for a moment, biting her lip for a moment to keep herself from crying. “I understand why you have to leave. You don’t want to lose the one thing that means so much to you.“ Her hand left Loki’s and her expression was hopeful. “Come back when you feel safe enough to, okay? I’ll be waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hugged his mother, holding her tightly as he held his eyes shut. He knew he wasn’t going to see her for a while. Not until he could find a way to destroy this stone and free himself from Thanos. Loki didn’t want to let go of his mother but he knew he had to; he was going to make sure he’d do everything in his power to keep her safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, mother,” Loki murmured. Frigga couldn’t help but smile as warm tears began to flow down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Loki,” Frigga replied. “You’ll find a way to bloom and I can’t wait to see you when you do.” Loki held onto her for a long time. With a quiet exhale, he then let go of her and looked at her one last time. He summoned the Tesseract from his belongings and held the glowing cube in his hands. His eyes looked down towards the Tesseract and back up to Frigga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for believing in me,” Loki said softly, a strain in his voice clearly evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, god of mischief,” Frigga said, giving Loki a wink. Loki gave a grin as the black and blue cloud enveloped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never uploaded this here huh lmfao. I wrote this after watching Endgame as much as I hated it, I really wanted to at least show that there was a way that Loki can get all their character development back. It was upsetting to see him lose all of it and be the edgy evil villain he isn't meant to be so this is my fix it fic I guess. Hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>